Field
Embodiments presented herein provide techniques for recognizing and analyzing human activity in multi-person scenes and, in particular, recognizing activity using a hierarchical model which describes human behavior at multiple levels of detail.
Description of the Related Art
Automated human activity recognition has focused on recognition of low-level single-person actions or, alternatively, higher levels of abstraction, such as scene-level representations of activity. Where higher levels of abstraction are recognized, activity at lower levels typically have been treated as latent intermediate representations of little inherent interest. The accuracy of such approaches in recognizing human activity is limited.